onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seimei Kikan
Change * Removed Rob Lucci from the article as his transformations are directly linked to his zoan ability not to life return. Obviously this page is about 1 technique, I still doubt we want to have EVERY attack a different page. But ow well, I did some little minor work on this little one, and here I will explain myself, cuz thats what I do, don't like it? Sue me :P. * "This was probably due to ((To Be continued...))" Part removed, the explanation (if you can give any) is already given why Kumadori couldn't use its attack against Monster Chopper. Probably his roar has something to do with it, but I haven't seen/heard what was going on actually. * Reference made, so far... that quote was without any reference, which kinda bothered me because quotes deserves references so people can look it up. So far, I did some looking, but I seemingly couldn't find the part when Chopper roared in the manga, so far I only see Chopper taking the Rumble Ball, then an entire fight Nami VS Kalifa and then back to Monster Chopper which was already busy after that part with the roar (I saw that scene on anime first instead of manga, but I can't seem to find that little part.) Kraken 08:37, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Luffy possibly used this? This is interesting considering in the future Chopper may learn to use this technique and be an awakened Zoan type. What about Luffy in his first fight against Mr. 5? He was pretty fat, but could it be possible he unconsciously used this technique at the time? Seems he absorbed all the nutrients almost instantly and returned to normal size.--Angelus Draven 09:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that's for comedic effect, since Luffy's gotten fat before and immediately got skinny later. This might be because of his rubber body, though I really can't be too sure. In any case, I doubt Oda had that technique in mind when Luffy became fat then thin. It's an interesting possibility, though. - BattleFranky202 14:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oda said in SBS 62 that Luffy becomes thin due to the "Rebound Effect". Whether he means this or something else, I'm not sure. 12:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Biofeedback The biofeedback that Chopper mentioned isn't an ability, it's a real therapeutic practice where machines are used to monitor involuntary bodily functions, giving the patient feedback on their current state and training them to be able to control said functions. Life Return is essentially just an exaggerated version of biofeedback with combat applications rather than therapeutic ones. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biofeedback Tokiro7 (talk) 06:12, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I assumed that the biofeedback of one piece is a reference/based on the real-life counterpart, but that doesn't necessary mean it's the same. Also, I don't understand what are you suggesting to do. I'm suggesting amending the article to reflect that Chopper is relating Life Return to the medical practice. Given the circumstances, it seems fairly clear that he is talking about the real life concept. Tokiro7 (talk) 14:46, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Since life return is a thing in one piece, chopper could have read a medical report/study about its principal and mechanisms. From the translation I read that's what's being implied. Surely it's based on the real-life counterpart but that doesn't mean it has to work that way in One Piece. The current text doesn't seem much speculative either, tbh. Rename this article should be renamed to "''Seimei Kikan" ''like every other fighting techique, the japanese name is much better then the translation CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 23:27, January 18, 2018 (UTC) I think the rename makes sense Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:42, January 18, 2018 (UTC) The policy is have them in Japanese anyway so it should be renamed. Just make sure it was never spelled in English anywhere though. SeaTerror (talk) 01:23, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Ok, i will do it soon, but someone has to move the infobox picture for me CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 15:46, January 20, 2018 (UTC)